


adult imnida (junhwan au)

by ikonnotwrite (orphan_account)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluffity fluff fluff FLUFF, Junhoe is Whipped, M/M, disgustingly cute, poor chanwoo huhu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ikonnotwrite
Summary: "Hyung, please be... more mature.You look immature" —Chanwoo to Jinhwan (2018)
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan
Kudos: 20





	adult imnida (junhwan au)

**Author's Note:**

> Important Reminder⚠  
> Chanwoo did say that, you can check it here: https://t.co/5dfimQtqVI at 0:43  
> all of these are no hate intended. They were all joking around and ChanHwan is being a wholesome. 
> 
> ++ istg if i found any hates on either of my boys im going for ur neck

It's been two weeks since they finished recording for Amigo TV. It's also been two weeks for Jinhwan who's acting really weird lately. Junhoe notices it, Jinhwan has also stopped teasing him since then.

One day Jinhwan visits Junhoe in his room asking to go watch a horror movie with him. "Are you sure, Hyung?" Junhoe asked after they were settled down on the couch in their living room, while Jinhwan's busy preparing for the movie.

"Of course, I'm a grown ass man Koo Junhoe" he persistently says, _"adult imnida"_ his right hand hardly tapping his left chest.

\-------

Not more than 30 minutes of the movie when Junhoe checked Jinhwan with his peripheral view, and there he saw Jinhwan hugging a pillow while blocking his eyes with his small hands.

It is endearing to see. It is painfully cute for Koo Junhoe

He didn't waste more time and decided to pull a prank on his hyung, he quietly comes closer, hands sticking out as he ready to scare Jinhwan. 

"AH!" Jinhwan screamed that made Junhoe laugh his heart out. Jinhwan was about to say something but just proceeded to crossed his arms and gave Junhoe the coldest glare.

Junhoe just gave him a teasing smile, "the scary part is not even there yet"

"I'm watching," Jinhwan retorts back

"With eyes closed?"

"I'm blinking and you just caught me when my eyes were closed," Jinhwan continues to argue

Junhoe chuckles, "Hyung that doesn't make sense"

"I hate you," Jinhwan mumbles weakly. He's hugging a pillow hiding his face from Junhoe.

Seeing Jinhwan sulking shouldn't make Junhoe felt giddy, but he just can't help it. "You love me," as he finally hugged Jinhwan trying to console him.

Jinhwan puts on his own best pout even though Junhoe can't see, he will hear it in his voice anyway. "You know, I supposed to be the older, the _hyung._ I should be the one who's protecting you, the mature one..." 

Thank goodness Junhoe is close enough to hear what Jinhwan was saying, but then something clicked to him. He quickly pulls away and tried to lift Jinhwan's face from the pillow, searching his eyes, "It's because of Chanwoo, isn't it? Is it because of what he said to you back then?"

With Junhoe still cupping both of his cheeks, he started to get teary eyed, "Am I really not matured enough? Am I just a burdened for my younger brothers?" he sniffles.

Junhoe started to frown at this, he swears to god when he hunts Chanwoo, "no hyung, what are you talking about," Junhoe trying his very hard to find the right words to comfort his hyung, "iKON wouldn't be iKON without you. We rely on you the most and you are the pillar of the group. I bet other members thought the same too."

"Really?" 

Junhoe nods reassuring Jinhwan. In exchange, Jinhwan gave him the sweetest and softest smile he can pull. 

"Wait, did you just think that watching horror movie makes you more mature?," with Junhoe still cupping his face having the urge to squeeze it. Jinhwan's face quickly turned red, signed of admitting into it.

Junhoe let go of Jinhwan's face and laughed, "Ah seriously, Jinani why are you so cute"

"Aren't you being too casual? I'm still older, _Junhoe-ssi,"_ Jinhwan gave him a venomous glare but Junhoe didn't mind.

Junhoe then interlock their fingers, and Jinhwan positively melts at the touch. Glancing up through their joined hands to Jinhwan's gaze-- _and oh god, is it possible to adore someone this much?_  
"I wanna give you a hundreds, thousands, and infinite smooches all the time. Can I do that?" 

"You're a dumbass," is all Jinhwan says.

Junhoe scoffed, "you're right, what am I even saying," he squeezes Jinhwan's hand tighter. "Of course I can do that. I don't date you for nothing," mischievous smile evident on his face.

"You're so stupid," Jinhwan retorts but didn't move when Junhoe started to move closer, giving him a feather light pecks on every inch of his face. 

———

"Oh Chanwoo, you're back so quickly" Yunhyeong asked when he saw Chanwoo came back from the downstairs dorm, "what are they doing?"

"Watching horror movie, I guess"

"I've been craving for horror movie to watch lately! Are they already done?," Yunhyeong innocently asked.

"They are definitely just _going to start something"_ he mumbles "and no, just stay here. It's way too disgusting for you to watch," Chanwoo blatantly said and goes to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> same old, i still suck butttt if you got until here THANK YOU FOR READING<3 xoxo.


End file.
